imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ida Dembo
NPC #1 NAME: Ida Dembo AGE: 18 GENDER: Male ORIENTATION: Straight, dating Lea LOOKS: Ida looks like your regular jock: tall, very muscled, broad-shouldered, you get it. He wears comfortable clothing that he can move in quickly, you'll never catch him on something tight fitting. He has a smooth dark skin with darker skin tone, brown eyes and very short hair, almost bald. He’s African American. PERSONALITY: Ida is a type of guy who has big issues with concentrating on a certain thing for longer then just a few minutes. He isn't necessarily dumb but more 'slow' and easily distracted. Because he has such a passion for soccer and spends most of his spare time on it, at school there's not much that can really keep him occupied from beginning till end. He is the type of person who would stick up for the lesser man, being pretty outspoken but not like extremely loud and always on the foreground. He likes to be sort of in the middle and keep the big attention to others, knowing that it also brings a lot of stress with you to be on the foreground all the time. He's a loyal guy to his friends and girlfriend and even though he is always busy with soccer, he will make time for them and immediately feels guilty if he feels like he's been too busy with stuff. He cares deeply for his girl and he'd rather call her while being already half asleep then not and make her feel left out. Not necessarily a romantic guy but he is a good boyfriend, as already said: if his girl needs to talk about her past to him he'll do anything to make time for her. He loves pleasing others but is rather possessive. Yes he likes both parties to have their space but once it seems like a guy is having other intentions then just friends, he immediately is on the tip of his toes. He's the typical 'you hurt the ones I love you hurt me' and 'if you want to hurt them you'd have to go past me first' kind of person. STRENGTHS: He is in excellent shape from the many soccer he plays and stands a good chance against his opponent in a fight, whether armed or bare-handed. He's loyal and a great friend and boyfriend as well. He is great at sticking up for others or himself. WEAKNESSES: He has major concentration problems, he is too much into his sports to fully make time for Lea (even though he tries the hardest to make time for her and his friends when needed, if he would play sports a little less it would be much easier), he is possessive and performs badly under stress. Lastly, his tough sticking up for others attitude often gets him into fights with others and causes not too rarely him to get attacked. Also, his left foot is still kind of weak and he tends to suddenly sink through his knees or lose balance when leaning with all weight on it. (due to an accident one year earlier)